Black Bat
by BJF
Summary: Two years before dick graison left gotham,his mentor,and his girlfried behind in rage.Now after 2 yr. fighting in iraq he returns to find it has changed.with an inherited fortune he takes things into his own hands.


Home Coming

Dick Graison rested his face on the side of the HUM-V, his mind floating. It was over, his part in the war in Iraq was finally over. Now he was going home, but to what home. His parents died when he was fourteen. Taken in by a rich company owner in Gotham, it was only a short matter of time before he found that this rich man had another side to him.

Batman, he had become this gothic hero who used terror to defeat his enemies along with tactics learned from past experiences never told to Dick. But somehow Dick became this haunted mans sidekick. He stayed for seven years, but at twenty one he chose to be on his own. They became ally's until another sidekick was kidnapped he was killed by an arch enemy of the hero.

When this happened a change occurred in all of the ally's of the bat. Dick and Bruce got in a fight when Bruce decided that there was too much at risk. Then in rage Dick left the city he ran far till a new opportunity arose. By this time the war had started in Iraq. Seeing a chance to escape he disappeared from everyone's map. He made friends with the other grunts and had lost friends in his two year service. Now he was being decommissioned and he didn't have anything to return to.

He had no idea what had occurred in Gotham in his absence. His guess was that the reign of the Bat had diminished. Feeling there was no where else to go Dick decided to go back to Gotham. But he'd soon find out he was putting in for more than he bargained for. Finally sick of thinking of the hurts his life had received he closed his eyes and sleep took over.

Dick's first reaction to Gotham was how much it had changed, though it still left a sense of a Gothic personality, its buildings definitely had taken a turn into the modern age. For this he was glad, he always hated the old nineteen thirties in France look. It scared the crap out of him, especially when he was jumping around with a guy in black who didn't exactly match them profile of a sweet happy man.

Sighing Dick grabbed his bags from the cargo belt, he was home though it was nothing like a home and he didn't know anyone who lived here anymore. Walking out the airport he shuddered in the brisk air. _Damn does anything change I hate Gotham weather_. He thought to himself it was nearing winter and being in the hot Iraqi climate for two years it was hard to get used to colder weather.

Outside the airport there was a stream of taxis he held his thumb up and one pulled up to him. He opened the door and got in.

"Where to?" were the first words spoken from the driver.

_Huh, were to? Whatever I guess I should go say hi to Bruce. _

"Wayne Manner," he said to the driver.

"You must not be from around here,"

"What why, well I am from here I've just been gone for two years, why,"

"Wayne Manner burned down a year and a half ago," Dick felt his heart drop.

"And what about Bruce Wayne,"

"He died in the fire, well at least they never found him," Dick was silent then starring in the window.

"So do you still want to go to Wayne Manner,"

Dick shook his head. "Do you know where Barbara Gordon lives,"

"You mean the commissioner I don't know where she lives, but I know where she is,"

"What happened to her dad, he used to be the commissioner,"

"Died in the line of fire, six months from retiring it was a sad funeral. I didn't go actually, but I read the newspaper,"

"Gosh, you wouldn't happen to know if Dicks butler Alfred Smith made it out,"

"It said he made it out I'm afraid I don't know where he lives,"

"I don't suppose you would," Dick said. "Just take me to the downtown library,"

"Got it going, so man you seem to know a lot of Gotham's famous people, how,"

"I was, Bruce Wayne was my mentor,"

"Oh your that kid, who ran off two years ago,"

"You heard,"

"Yeah made a big story in the article."

The cab pulled up to the library and Dick opened the door. "Thanks, oh and hey," he pulled out another hundred bucks from his wallet. "Don't tell anyone about this little conversation we had okay," the cabby grinned.

"I won't tell a soul," he said grabbing the money anxiously.

Dick walked up the steps as the taxi pulled away. _Now I guess I'll find where Alfred lives._

Dicks eyes were starring at the computer screen searching down the row of names.

AlfredPenneyworth was apparently a common name. Dick narrowed down the search to the ten listed living in Gotham. He wrote down their phone numbers on a sheet of paper and went outside to a pay phone.

Sticking four quarters in the slot he dialed the number of the first name on the list.

"Hello," there came an answer from a young woman.

"Hi Alfred Penneyworth,"

"He's not here right now sorry,"

"Okay never mind then," he hung up and crossed the name off the list.

About two numbers from the end he dialed the right number. "Hello," there was an old accented voice on the other line.

"Alfred Penneyworth," Dick said.

"Yes,"

"Were you the butler to Bruce Wayne," he bit down hard on his pen wondering if he'd ever get the right number.

"Yes, who is this," Dick felt a wave of relief.

"It's Graison, Dick Graison,"

"Master Graison," the familiar voice came.

"Yeah, I just got back from well can I come over there's no one else I can talk to and I need to know what's happened in the past two years,"

"Yes,"

"So where did you go," Alfred said as he sat down with a tea cup.

"Well, I don't know. I got in the car and drove awhile at least two days. I remember drinking a lot. Then when I was out of gas and out of money I had no where to go. I couldn't go back, so I took the only possible way out. I joined the military, training took six months and they sent me across the ocean. I just got decommissioned a month ago after half my squad was killed dismantling a bomb. When I got back I was given an honorable discharge when they found my arm had been injured badly. I can still barely move it."

"That is terrible, now on with Gotham. As you know master Bruce went through trauma after master Drake's death. A month after the ordeal you left, Bruce felt bad for you, but was glad you would never be in danger because of him againl. Barbara continued helping Bruce for three more weeks. But finally he decided to end the line, he made Barbara quit. He quit himself for awhile. But then something strange started to happen, he started pulling up papers. Began to get anxious, he took on the batman suit once again. One night he told me that if he didn't come back I should burn the house and make sure no one ever found the cave. Sad to say he never came back, I burned the house and faked his death. Since then everyone has forgot Batman," Alfred said taking a breath.

"Wow that sucks, uh what about Wayne Industries,"

"Master Bruce's company has fell, it was almost destroyed when Bruce's distant relative saved it. It is small though a five story building on the edge of Gotham."

"Five story, who owns the old Wayne enterprises building,"

"Actually one of Bruce's former competitors took over it. Frank Murphy and co.,"

"Frank Murphy," Dick swallowed. "Great he's a real tight ass,"

"Yes, so master Graison. What are you planning to do."

"Well huh, you kidding I just became a citizen again,"

"I know that voice, judging by your voice you think you could bring back Batman don't you,"

"I don't know,"

"Don't go digging up the past Dick. It will only bring up new curses,"

"Thanks, I'll see you around," Dick headed toward the door.

"Come to think of it he did leave you something,"

"Huh and what is that,"

"A third of his fortune,"

"Uh ha, your shitting me. What did he give the other two thirds to,"

"Me and Barbara,"

"And with five million dollars why are you living here,"

"As you get older you don't need as much,"

"Then twenty seven aint old at all,"

"No it isn't,"

"Where is this fortune of mine,"

"Barbara actually has it,"

"Ah damn it, it's always the last person you want to see."

"You should see her anyway she should know what happened to you after leaving her."

"Damn, why do things always happen to me,"

"She's engaged,"

"Engaged,"

"A good man in my opinion,"

"Good that will make things a little easier,"

"I hope so,"

"I'll see you around Al',"


End file.
